mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Asonja the Hedgehog
Personality Asonja's personality is rather strange, as he seems to go back and forth occasionally with his feelings. It can be measured in these categories: "Good" ("Hedgehog") Side *Social, willing to help with the group *Respectful, gentleman-like *Sometimes shy, and cowardly "Bad" ("Dragon") Side *Rash, anti-social, violent *Disputable, unwilling to help the group in any situtation *Isolated, thinking negatively *Absolute Megalomaniac Ironically, Zoralth and Asonja are the opposite of their sides, but can change their personalities whenever they wish. Zoralth is more flexible with this, but Asonja is not. Abilities Asonja's intelligence is close to that of a Bachelor; He knows Chemistry (Dimensional Analysis, Atoms and the Periodic Table, wavelength and frequency of light, and energy of a photon as well as labeling the different kinds of light in the electromagnetic spectrum), the basics of Physics (Motion, Gravity, Forces and Electricity), Geometry, Algebra, Trigonometry, the grounds of Calculus, Modern/Pre-Modern Human History, and Psychology. The reasoning for his studying is unknown, but it is rumored he does this because it "helps him feel better and ask himself about the world, but not benefit the world in anyway if he decodes something important". Asonja also has this ability to shut off the world around him temporarily by numbing his sense of hearing, sight, taste, touch, and scent. His sixth sense, cognitive functionality and unconscious actions, will be at an all-time-high with his brain working at full power. With this, he can come up with plans of attack and traps in just a few short seconds. He knows pressure points, as well as how hard to hit them, and can easily detect his opponent's weaknesses by using natural common sense. All he needs to do is observe, plan, and presto. "Perseverance is the key to my success. Observe your surroundings; however, do not rush it. Take clear, explicit yet simple notes of movements, expression, and external behavior. Once the chain connects and stiffens, it is eligible to shatter." -Asonja Masenko Occupation He is thinking about leaving the Nimagi Freedom Fighters and become a lone wolf, or maybe work for some evil perpetrators. His beliefs for doing so are also unknown. This type of confliction is a result of confusion of the mind and low self-esteem. He finds himself trapped with the villains, or stuck with the heros and would always want to be on the other side for whatever reason it was (power, peace, etc.) Asonja is constantly conflicting with himself, causing him to change sides constantly. Weaknesses/Strengths Asonja's strengths and weaknesses are heavily unbalanced, as his weaknesses heavily outrank his strengths. His weaknesses contain past experiences that has scarred him mentally, and eventually emotionally and physically. For instance, he told a friend that he trusted in his younger years a secret that he barely tells anyone. After Asonja asks his friend this secret to never reveal it, the secret goes out just days later around the whole school. This causes Asonja to be in a huge emotional mess, sobbing constantly until his parents came to the rescue and fixed everything. They erased the secret from everyone's mind, Asonja's existence from the children, and transferred him to different schools. However, the more he was transferred, the more he struggled with the students. He gained the trust of the students, which were then crushed more and more to the point where Asonja was driven to suicide. Ever since then, he would cry if anyone said "Do you trust me?" because of the very thought of betrayal. The reason for his parents' over-protective nature toward Asonja is mainly because they didn't want his core to become corrupted. After their deaths by Dr. Robotnik's Hedgehog Massacre, Asonja's core got corrupted anyway. If they found out, they would feel like their jobs as parents had failed. They would hate to see Asonja and Zoralth living sad lives, so they want them to be happy and live life to the fullest. If any mention of their morals catch in Asonja's ears, he'll sneer and shake his head; he wishes to deny that they wanted to make him live to be happy so that he could forget their passing and move on. Asonja's only strength was his collection of Math, Science, other languages, and common sense. However, he deems these as "useless", as he really has no purpose to use them anywhere. Or so he believes... Another one of Asonja's weaknesses is the art of critical thinking, ironically it's one of his best things to do. It comes to say that intelligent individuals struggle to find happiness as they constantly second-guess themselves, overthink in non-critical situations, and suffer from extreme amounts of anxiety. Asonja suffers greatly from this as his mental illness, PDD-NOS, plays a heavy role. PDD-NOS, also known as Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, is a minor type of Autism that has been developed that creates difficulty in social interaction, scheduling, and a huge learning gap. Asonja cannot understand inferences, metaphors, and idioms as he tends to think critically and logically, rather than in an immature and senseless manner; this is one of the reasons why he takes things seriously and literally. Another negative is that he's a pessimistic realist. This means that he's realistic about every situation, but looks more at the negative instead of the positive as a result of weak mental strength and acceptance. Combat/Core Info Asonja is not the fighting type. Not even remotely. He doesn't know how to properly hold a sword and shield, use a spear, use guns, or anything. He doesn't train much either, let alone know how to properly use his hands and feet in melee, which is a major flaw in his Core system. His core is corrupted, meaning he has so much destroyed mental strength in his brain. His core becomes riddled with corruption because of this. The more corrupted he gets, the more his core reaches to the Anti-Core, which would result in his Core imploding in on itself. This can be avoided with the help of mental training, or therapy of sorts such as actual-trustworthly companions and motivation to train physically. The inner core runs on Chaos Energy that regenerates very slowly over time. If no action fixes this, the core would die out, shutting down his bodily system in an instant. Because he is a Hybrid, he does not possess the abilities of a Full Identity. This causes his power range to be highly constricted, and will result in quicker death is the core is not taken care of properly. Core Overdrive As the Core is being used in Combat for added strength and agility, if the user, in this case Asonja, uses too much energy too fast, this is known as Core Overdrive. With this, his speed and strength goes beyond his body's limits as his eyes would glow the color of his core, and his fur/hair will twitch. The hair/fur will either rise or flail. This Overdrive causes huge amounts of strain once turned off. The pain varies by the time used. However, if the corrupted user uses more Chaos Energy more than their body could ever handle, their core will start to melt, along with the Nanites in the body, causing their insides to also melt in the process. This gives a slow and painful death, and there is barely any way around it. It'll only take a miracle to survive it. the user is Pure-Hearted or Anti, this will not occur. Other Abilities Canon With his Identity powers in mind, he's able to shift his body into any shape or form, and create anything with the correct amount of mass. Mass conversion, to Asonja, is key. He follows both science and magic laws respectively. Non-Canon Though Asonja can control his body, non-canonically he can shift sizes with hardly any drawbacks. This can also be done canonically, but will result in dizziness, bone strains, and slower blood flow. Asonja's limit canonically is about twice his size, while non-canonically can be any size ranging from 10 to 400 feet. Other There exists a human version of Asonja somewhere in the galaxies, known as Asonja Masenko, the same last name of this hedgehog. There also exists another human version, but much weaker and normal than the two of them, under the name of "Jason", who is unaware of the world around him but can expand his thoughts to commute to the other two, like a divine being. Unfortunately, Jason cannot be seen by one of the two, as a paradox would occur, crushing both and all worlds.